<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks of revolution by Aliuss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015078">Sparks of revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliuss/pseuds/Aliuss'>Aliuss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei | The Communist Manifesto - Karl Marx &amp; Friedrich Engels, communism - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communism, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hamilton References, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Slow Burn, Yearning, enemies to comrades, marx - Freeform, marxist, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliuss/pseuds/Aliuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your classic slowburn enemies to lovers ft. a political science student who tries to convince her liberal neighbor to let go of the invisible hand and grab hers ( also some good old McCarthysm)</p><p>Based on https://humphreyblip.tumblr.com/post/188658738305</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>communism/liberalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing like summer in the city, someone looking stressed meets someone looking pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unpopular opinion: I hate summer. There are plenty of reasons; the burning heat of the city, the way the metro gets packed with tourists, the stupid outfits punks and hippies and all of those leftists wear as soon as we reach 20ºC. Can't they be a bit more professional? I didn't even ask for them to dress up in fancy suits or anything- as if they had the money to do so, anyway- but at least they could ditch the wide pants and band t-shirts for once and wear some normal people pants. It really ruined some girls's looks, those kinds of clothes.</p>
<p>That's what I was thinking as I approached my building after work on a hot Thursday evening, when I saw a group of people sitting on the steps and the sidewalk. They all looked young, about my age, but did not seem to have recently gotten off work. They rather seemed carefree, and I felt a bit jealous of them until I stopped to actually look at them. One of them even had dreadlocks and another one was holding a beer bottle!</p>
<p>I couldn't believe what I was seeing and grabbed my keys ready to get home as soon as possible when the one with the beer- a girl in her 20s with short, ruffled dark hair, green eyes and (I probably shouldn't have been thinking this), a pretty but devious smile- got up and walked towards me.</p>
<p>-<em>Hey</em>- she said, extending her hand for me to shake it, which I didn't do-<em> I'm Sam, I just moved in here, you wanna join us for a while? Of course it's okay if you're busy or something</em>-she scratched the back of her neck while she rambled- <em>we are also gonna have dinner at my place later...</em></p>
<p>At this point I looked towards their friends and caught one of them winking at her, and they all laughed. I looked back at her and my attempt at a smile vanished. So this was it, some kind of joke or bet for them? Let's make fun of the first girl we find</p>
<p>-<em>Yeah sure</em>- I waited until I saw her begin to smile in triumph- <em>as if I had nothing better to do than hang out with lefties</em></p>
<p>I was definitely not trying to be rude, as I actually had a <em>real job</em> and things to worry about. This reminded me of that report I had to finish before tomorrow and made me turn and walk quickly up the stairs and into my apartment. 

</p>
<p>See, being an economist is not easy. First, you have to study a really hard degree on something some people dare to say is not even a science, only for you to be classified as a "liberal" by everyone. If it only were in the good, classic way you know you are, it would be okay, but it really sucks when you get called the same way those hippie social justice leftists are.

</p>
<p>I can't even begin to describe how it annoys me that practically everyone believes they are liberals. Do you even know what liberalism is? I bet that the kind of people who began with this are the same that made the public believe that the NYT is a leftist newspaper.

</p>
<p>After you have learned to deal with all the annoyance the theoretical issues cause, you have to get a job, and now that is the hardest part. I would complain if I didn't believe in market self regulation and that if I couldn't find a job it was because I was not ready enough. Years of hard work at some of the best schools (private of course) advantadged me in the marketplace and after some unpaid work (don't get me wrong, I was paid in experience and networking), I got hired at my dad's best friend's company.</p>
<p>So yes, I had things to do and I really hoped those punks didn't ruin the rest of my day</p>
<p>I didn't know I was in for a ride.... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I finished having dinner I decided to play some quiet music and read for a while. I sat and stretched on the couch after quickly washing the dishes, I had to clean and get my clothes ready for the following day, but I needed some relax first. I looked around my place, fixing my stare for a second on the private university titles I had hung up on the wall and felt pride at knowing that even if it was not much, I had earned living here by studying and working hard and I didn't need any help from anyone.</p><p>I'd heard the hippies walk upstairs and into the appartment next door, but they hadn't been particularly loud. I regretted this thought the moment I opened the book I was currently reading, "12 rules for life", by one of the most inspirational philosophers I've ever read. What I had wanted to be a chill night at home turned into a full on party the moment someone in my new neighbor's house decided to play some thunderous music that inmediately destroyed my peace. </p><p><em>-It's okay, it's 11 pm, they will turn it down before midnight-</em> I thought to myself, as I got up to grab some headphones and put them on to listen to the newest album by Taburete. I sat down again, and as if magically, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and, not much to my surprise, my neighbor stood on the other side, holding two cups full of beer and a confident smile. Normally, a girl like her, with those deep eyes, standing on my doorstep would have intimidated me to death, but I was not falling for the old denim jacket and tight as hell jeans trick. I just hoped she wouldn't try and make fun of me again.</p><p><em>-I just realized I didn't tell you what time to come over and also forgot to ask your name before you left</em>- she said, offering me one of the cups. Not knowing what to do, I grabbed it and stared at her, trying to figure out if she was either stupid, trying to piss me off or just deaf. </p><p>
  <em>-I told you, I don't want to have nothing to do with your kind of people. What are you going to do tonight, smoke weed and fill out social support forms?</em>
</p><p>She looked hurt for a second, but her <strike>cute,</strike>almost cocky smile returned quickly.</p><p>-You'd be surprise to find out how similar we probably are... wait, what is that book- she stepped right into my apartment and took a hold of it before I could even turn around- really? You're reading <em>The Philosopher. </em></p><p><em>-It's actually pretty useful, but of course you wouldn't know-</em> I took the book back from her hands and put it back on the closest shelf</p><p><em>-Right, right, useful</em>- she took a swig of her beer- <em>so you when are you gonna teach me how to make my bed in the morning in order to get my life together?</em></p><p>It wasn't really the flirting what made me mad, nor the stupid way her whole face moved when she winked after she said it. It wasn't that she licked her lips to get a drop of beer that had been there left hanging- not that I had been staring- or how she brushed her hair and laid back against the wall. It was all of it, the fact that a stranger had just walked into my home without invitation. One thing was at least clear, she wasn't a vampire, although by the looks of her pale skin and bright red lips, she might as well have been.</p><p><em>-Just get out of here and go do whatever you commies are up to these days, and try not to get someone to call the police.- </em>I basically pushed her out of the door and closed it, and I had just sat down and realized I was still holding the beer when there was a knock. Of course, it was her- <em>what the hell do you want now, I told you I don't wanna hang out with you</em></p><p>-<em>Chill, princess, or should I use a more bourgeois title?</em>- I faked laughed at her terrible joke- <em>First of all, I came back for my cup, and I still don't know your name, and you see, I'm gonna need it to know it's been you when the cops tell us someone has called them</em></p><p>I wondered how I could get to hate someone so quickly- <em>the name is Victoria, now , if you could leave me alone, I have things to do.-</em> I slammed the door, picked up my headphones and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shadow the hedgehog> Sonic the hedgehog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had gone to bed pretty early, all things considered, and was well rested, so I thought my alarm couldn't be far from ringing when I woke up. I opened my eyes and threw all the blankets off me, apparently the AC wasn't working and I realised soon that I had been sweating all night. I felt sticky and gross, in urgent need of a shower. A huge amount of heat was coming through the window, so I rushed to close it.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Shit, it's stuck</em>
</p>
<p>Some screw had gotten in the middle of the window handle and it couldn't be fully closed. Heat was gonna keep getting in. It was really hot outside and I decided to have a shower before getting ready for work. But of course, nothing was going to work according to plan, and I opened the bathroom door only to find the floor completely damp. Something had broken inside the plumbing and the water flow was interrupted, which caused the whole thing to overflow. I considered not taking a shower but I needed it desperately, so I decided to do something I promised myself I'd never do. Ask for help.</p>
<p>I changed my pjs into actual clothes, nothing too serious, just a short sleeved blouse and my thinnest dress pants, and grabbed my stuff before crossing the hallway towards my neighbors door. I could have asked anyone else but the apartments above were airbnbs and in the ones below there were only old people who I didn't wanna bother at this time in the morning. I was about to knock when decided to go back for my wallet. I wasn't gonna let them socialise their shower or however they wanted to call it, I was going to pay for my use of it, I was no free rider. </p>
<p>After a couple of seconds the girl- Sam, I recalled- opened the door. She was clearly still half asleep, in what seemed like bed clothes that didn't cover much, and was clutching onto a coffee mug as if her life depended on it. She rubbed her green eyes with the dorso of her hand and ruffled her hair while giving me a questioning look.</p>
<p>-<em>Good morning</em>- I said, and heard her grunt something in return- <em>It's boiling outside, I need a shower and mine is not working, could I use yours?-</em>I rumbled, almost nervously, although I'm <strong>never </strong>nervous. I was waiting for her to say no, to close the door on my face and get back to sleep and reading the Capital or whatever she was usually up to.</p>
<p><em>-Sure</em>- she seemed almost entertained by my requirement, the shade of a smile on the corner of her lips- <em>I thought liberals like you were against common use of stuff though</em></p>
<p><em>-Don't worry-</em> I showed her my wallet- I'll<em> pay for it</em></p>
<p>Sam looked at me in disbelief- <em>P</em><em>ay???-</em> she laughed at me- <em>come on, get in before I change my mind. </em>She walked me through and pointed at a door-<em> there it is, just ask if you need anything.</em></p>
<p>The apartment was quite similar to mine, if only it looked emptier and pretty plain. The only personal touch yet was a pile of books sitting on the main table whose authors I'd never heard of, and a tiny, barely alive plant on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p><em>-Aren't you gonna ask me if I want to be environmentally friendly and save water with you? It's a commie thing after after all- </em>I tried to joke, but it ended up coming out flirtier than I pretended to, so I quickly shut the door as I heard her laugh softly. I got in the shower without thinking <em>at all</em> that it was where she used to shower everyday</p>
<p>As I walked out of the bathroom, ready to get to work, I saw a dirty blonde girl coming through the main door.  She seemed confused to see me there.She was taller than Sam, and looked about the same age as her, her features softer, so they couldn't be family. I hoped she was not her girlfriend or anything, that could make things awkward. At the same time Sam came out of her room. She'd got changed and was wearing some gym shorts and a really short sports shirt that I decided not to look at much.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Hey you're out! This is Angela, she is one of my best friends and new roommate.</em>
</p>
<p>Great, another hippie in the building... this was only getting better... At least maybe this one wasn't as annoyingly weird as her friend, who kept staring at me with those piercing eyes that seemed to be trying to look inside my head. I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could, I had wasted enough time already and had to get to work. I just introduced myself politely<em>-Hi, I'm Victoria-</em>and walked to the door</p>
<p><em>-Nice to meet you-</em> she smiled, and turned to her friend- <em>Sam, why didn't you tell me you were dating someone!</em></p>
<p>-<em>Us? Dating?</em>- I was about to get out but I turned around blushing furiously, and for the looks of it, I wasn't the only one. Sam's cheeks had turned violently red as well. It looked strange with the intense color of her eyes-<em> Dating? Me? And a commie? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-Okay girl chill, no need to be like that</em>
</p>
<p><em>-Yeah Angela she's a liberal, not even my type- </em> Wait what did she mean with <strong>her</strong> type? Now I felt offended, I wanted to leave so I said a quick bye and walked to the door while the girls kept talking to each other. What is even a type? I didn't care what they thought. If being a liberal meant dressing well instead of looking like a hippie then I couldn't care less. Although Sam's friend looked rather preppyish, so she couldn't really be a communist could she?</p>
<p><em>-Oh, did you bring him?-</em> Sam asked</p>
<p>
  <em>-Yes!- the blonde said- he's in my room</em>
</p>
<p>-<em>Bring... who? You know that you need your tenants' permission to let more people in here right?</em>- it wasn't exactly like that. Something just didn't feel right when thing of those girls bringing a parade of <em>"hims",</em> especially Sam...so I figured some exaggeration couldn't hurt. </p>
<p>Both girls looked at each other and started laughing out loud. I stood there, staring at them and feeling really confused. Were they making fun of me? </p>
<p><em>-Sonic, our hedgehog, we just adopted him last week</em>- well now <strong>that</strong> was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard </p>
<p>
  <em>-Wait you have a hedgehog and you named him Sonic? Shadow is objectively the best of them</em>
</p>
<p><em>-Wow Sam now you're new friend here is edgy- </em>Angela smirked</p>
<p><em>-We're not friends</em>- we said at the same time- <em>yet</em>- Sam added</p>
<p>
  <em>-And I'm not edgy, it's just the truth</em>
</p>
<p><em>-Yeah, right- </em>Sam said</p>
<p>-<em>You know what? I'm in a hurry, just tell me how much I owe you and I'll pay you when I'm back from work, I have to go</em>- I walked energetically to the door when I got really dizzy and everything went pitch black as I fell down and crashed to the floor</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. There was only one door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had just hit my head onto the door. Great. Not only had I hurt myself but I did in front of these two girls and their hedgehog? I guess one could say the thing was cute but it just seemed to me that it wasn't a quite adequate pet. Maybe it was a communist trend or something. It wasn't like I was about to ask them about it, or about anything for that matter. I found myself quickly breaking one of my self promises though, as soon as I felt Sam's soft hand on mine, pulling me up, and I asked her what had happened</p><p><em>-Apparently you decided to go through the door without opening it first... is that a thing for liberal doors or something?- </em>she smiled, but her eyes shined for a second with something resembling... care? I was about to reply something witty when I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head. She grabbed my other arm and guided me to the couch, which was surprisingly new and comfortable.</p><p>As she went to get me some ice for my bruised head -I hit it pretty hard and still felt a bit dizzy while getting up- I took in the surroundings of the apartment. It looked quite similar to mine, actually. I didn't know what I was expecting, maybe something less taken care of, probably dirtier.</p><p>While it was small, and consisted basically of a living room with a couch and an incorporated kitchen and the girls' bedrooms and bathroom, it looked cozier and warmer than mine. There were tons of books on the three shelfs above the tv, and to my surprise, not all of them were politics related. The living room wall, while tiny, was full of pictures of them with what I assumed were their friends, and they'd hang a string of tiny lights which gave of a really chill environment. It made me wonder for a bit what would it feel like not to live all on my own.</p><p>I shook my head rapidly, getting rid of that thought. I was great by myself, I'd achieved it thanks to my own merit and my friends had as well. I appreciated that of them, they were people who believed in working hard and being their own bosses. Great system, if you asked me. </p><p>Sam came back with the ice wrapped in a cloth and tried applying it to my head, but I took it from her hands. I didn’t want her to touch me again, even when the feel of her hands had made me feel calm while nervous, a rush of electricity that I was yearning to come through my veins once again. The ice on my forehead calmed my rapid thoughts. What was I even thinking? I leaned back against the couch, fixing my eyes on <em>“the Capital”</em> exhibited on the highest shelf and sighed as I closed my eyes for a second.</p><p>
  <em>-Alright I’m gonna leave now</em>
</p><p><em>-Are you sure? -</em>Sam’s worried eyes fixed on mine, and I looked at her with disdain before I could begin to feel something</p><p>
  <em>-Yes, I’ve spent way too much time here already, I’m afraid I can catch something</em>
</p><p><em>-That would be very free-rider of you honey</em>- she smirked, following my joke and I quickly looked away from her ridiculous lefty face, which was pissing me off more each second. I was sweating again, and I definitely had missed my shift at work. That was why I was so mad, and not because those soft looking hands weren’t...</p><p><em>-Yeah, whatever, bye-</em> I interrupted whatever that train of thought was and got up slowly. I did not want to make myself a fool in front of her, them, actually. I had totally forgot about Sam’s roommate, who was now standing in the kitchen with a tea mug between her hands that tried pretty badly to hide how amused she was with the whole scene- <em>You having fun?</em> - I asked, before turning to the door and trying to open it again.</p><p><em>-I am, in fact-</em> Angela said as she laughed at my miserable attempt to get the door unlocked- <em>need any help?</em></p><p>What I definitely <em>didn’t</em> need at that point was for Sam to get behind me and brush my arm with hers while trying to open the door and failing as well</p><p><em>-What the-</em> she tried the knob several times and ended up pulling it out of the door, almost falling right on top of me, pushing me slightly against the door, her warm breath on my neck. I moved quickly out of there, what if she had lice or something? It was weird, it was really hot, but I shivered. Maybe the hit on the head was affecting me more than I thought</p><p>
  <em>-It seems like it’s so fucking hot out that the lock has melt on itself, I guess you’re staying lib</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Just great, the perfect way to spend my day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Come on you can stay in my room for a while, I have air conditioned there</em>
</p><p>I grunted as I followed her into her room, which was decorated pretty much the same as the rest of the house. There were a couple more pictures displayed and some protests posters and banners. It seemed nice enough, at least her bed was made, and I attributed that victory to Peterson as I sat on it, taking off my shoes and looking at Sam. She was looking through the window while waiting for the locksmith company to pick up. I took the liberty of staring at her for a bit. She seemed relaxed enough for the current situation, as if my presence there didn't disturb her at all. One of her hands was close to her ear, holding the phone, and the other took turns in scratching her neck and ruffling her hair. It seemed kinda soft, and I let myself picture my own hands going through it.</p><p>Her voice took me off my daydreaming- <em>they're not picking up. Sorry for the trouble, for real. You can use my laptop if you need to do anything for work or whatever</em></p><p>For once, I decided that I had nothing to lose for being nice. I took my phone out and texted my boss that I wasn't feeling well. I had a perfect attendance record and my performance was-humbly- great so I knew he would believe</p><p>
  <em>-I just called in sick. Wanna watch a movie or something? Maybe you can show me what you commies do for fun </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>